She's back
by Runmiko
Summary: ¿Que tan difícil podría ser sobrepasar a un monje en la cama? Fue lo que pensó Zuko al ver a Katara, quien había desaparecido hace un año, en los brazos de aquel hombre. (ATLA x DC comics crossover)


Mi primer Crossover, es raro pero se ocurrió mientras dormía y empezó a llover... entonces me dije ¿Qué tal un avatar x DC comics?. Amo al Zutara pero un Dick x Katara me pareció tan sensuaaaal.

Aclaraciones: Leve Kataang, Leve Zutara, Dick x Katara.

M: Habría lime, lenguaje vulgar y voyeurismo,

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Apretó sus labios con fuerza, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido o movimiento que lo delatara pero mirando a aquellas personas que estaba en aquel estado tan intimo y el Señor del fuego sabía que debía de irse pero aquella escena le parecía tan sensual que no podía dejar de mirar, además la erección que apretaba en su pantalones era una prueba de ello, en todo caso si se quería ir tampoco podía pues se encontraba varado en una ciudad que no conocía y que olía a peligro en cada esquina a un lugar que apenas había llegado por lo que era recomendable quedarse en esa azotea.

Aunque parecía extraño, no se estaba sintiendo sucio y si la mujer no lo hacía ¿Quién era él para hacerlo? Porque después de todo, era ella quien estaba en los brazos de aquel hombre mientras era la novia "casi prometida" del avatar, una mujer con la había peleado codo a codo para vences a su padre, una mujer que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra hacía un año y que nadie supo más de ella,al menos hasta ese momento cuando el príncipe despertó en aquella ciudad tan húmeda como oscura y que tuvo que comenzar a escapar de un extraño sujeto disfrazado de murciélago que lo perseguía, fue por eso que eligió correr por las azotea y fue así como se encontró mirando una ventana donde creyó ver a un conocido, donde creyó ver a Katara. Estuvo seguro que era ella cuando la vio usar agua control, por un momento tuvo un destello de esperanza.

Iba a saltar hasta las escaleras cuando ella pareció ir a la puerta y un sujeto de cabello negro alborotado entró en la pequeña casa, pudo a lo lejos notar unos ojos color azules ¿Quién era? Tal vez, como él, ella despertó en aquel lugar y si estaba allí desde hacía un año, no sería raro que hubiera hecho amigos pero la cuestión con la maestra agua, es que al parecer era demasiado amigable porque si, porque puede que hubieran empezado discutiendo pero la manera en que él se abalanzó contra ella y comenzó a besarle, hizo que a Zuko le hirviera la sangre ¿Celos? Para nada porque él estaba de novio con Mai, la hermosa y letal guerrera de su tierra natal, pero era esa incomodidad siempre estaba cuando la veía con Aang, tal vez era porque para si, ella era como una hermana menor y no quería que cualquier patán tocara su delicado o cuerpo o como ahora que ella lo cabalgara de manera salvaje.

Si bien apenas unos segundos había dicho tenerle cariño de hermanos, ningún hermano se quedaba embelesado mirando a su hermanita teniendo sexo salvaje y menos aún, se excitaba por eso pero es que debían de entenderlo ¡Maldición! ella se encontraba sobre él hombre, su piel morena hacía un contraste perfecto contra el musculoso cuerpo del otro y las manos de este recorrían el cuerpo femenino con hambre, Katara tenía su espalada arqueada y la punta de uno de sus pies, pegaba contra el piso mientras ella subía y bajaba, sus senos hacían lo mismo. Paseó su lengua por sus labios, sintiendo la necesidad de liberar su dureza y obvio, olvidando a aquel hombre que lo perseguía, por un momento se imaginó que era él quien hacía que ella se retorciera de placer, que era él quien se la metía hasta el fondo y del placer que sentía, ni siquiera podía gemir su nombre.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser superar a un monje en la cama? Dado y considerando que por edad, Aang de seguro había sido virgen hasta llegar a Katara, dudaba mucho que fuera una hazaña pero por lo que veía y ese tipo... ¡¿En que rayos pensaba?! Aquella era Katara, la mujer maternal del equipo avatar pero por sobretodo la mujer de Aang, el no podía simplemente pensar de esa manera en aquella mujer, aunque ahora mismo hubiera cambiado de posición en cuatro sobre la cama y el otro le estuviera penetrando desde hacia atrás. No siguió mirando porque no es que no quisiera, de hecho gue la figura negra que se paró frente a él y sin mediar palabra le lanzó aquellas extrañas armas.

Zuko, por acto reflejo, dejó escapar una llamarada hacia él en un intento para distraerlo pero aquellas armas que tiró, congelaron las llamas ¿Qué clase de guerrero era ese? sin pensarlo más, de nuevo saltó sobre él con una patada dejando escapar otra llamarada pero él hombre lo esquivo, fue él otro quien le lanzó un golpe certero en el pecho. Los movimientos ajenos eran difíciles de leer, no como los de su tierra donde cada región estaba pegada a un solo estilo.

\- ¿Quién eres? Habla - ordenó el señor del fuego, manteniendo su pose de batalla una de sus palmas abiertas sobre la frente y el puño extendido, apuntando a la figura negra quien no mostraba ni un tipo de emoción o al menos eso era lo que creía porque tenía aquella mascara que ocultaba su rostro, el tipo no emitió sonido de su boca pero si quiso atacarlo, quiso porque los tanques de metal que estaban en la azotea se rompieron creando una hola y mandando al sujeto a la otra esquina.

\- Murciélago, este es de los míos- Dijo una voz femenina que estaba atrás de él, con autoridad y el la reconoció por lo que giró su rostro viendo con una sonrisa a la maestra agua vestida con un fino vestido blanco, llevaba maquillaje en su rostro y brazos, "la dama pintada" pensó y miró de nuevo a la figura que respiraba con dificultad escupiendo un poco de agua, sin preocuparle el hecho de que la morena tuviera dos paredes de agua a cada lado de su cuerpo.

\- Painted, Nightwing - Dijo a modo de saludo, por primera vez desde que vio al alter ego de Katara, notó al hombre detrás de ella vestido con aquella malla y una mascara en su rostro, por alguna extraña razón sonreía como de oreja a oreja, tuvo que aguantar sus ganas de golpearle la cara porque se había figurado quien era su sujeto, después de todo no había porque tener un gran cerebro.

\- Batman, él es el Señor del fuego de mi mundo.. es un rey y en alguien en quien confío - De repente, aquellas dos olas se convirtieron en dos bloques de hielo y la mujer en la azotea bajó la guardia, como una señal de paz por lo que Zuko levantó los brazos a modo de de rendición. ese tal Batman (¿De verdad llevaba ese nombre?) no pareció relajarse.

\- Vamos Bat, si Painted dice que no es peligroso entonces confiemos de ella, en un año nunca no has dado la espalda - Por primera vez, aquel sujeto del traje ajustado habló, tenía una voz mas juvenil y parecía animado, si bien no dijo nada le tenía cierto odio y tal vez era porque él si pudo llegar donde Zuko jamás pensó que quería llegar.

\- Nightwing... debemos investigarlo - Fue como un pequeño regaño pero tal vez había sido imaginación de él, de hecho realmente creía que lo hubiera sido por eso, dejó escapar un suspiro y apoyó el puño en su palma abierta para inclinarse levemente ante el a modo de mostrar respeto.

-Soy el señor del fuego Zuko, tiene mi palabra de que no atacaré contra su ciudad - y allí estaba, el rey actuando de una manera conciliadora pero el ambiente no pareció cambiar, sin embargo "Batman" volvió a hablar.

-Vendrás conmigo - Fueron sus palabras, el rey se tensó pero la mano de Katara en su hombro le hizo relajarse, le lanzó una mirada que supo que era de apoyo y a decir verdad, Zuko le agradecía porque sabía que no estaría solo en un lugar que no conocía, que parecía hostil y en ese momento tener una mano amiga era de ayuda, solo esperaba que no se enterara que la había estado espiando como un pervertido hijo de puta.

\- Voy a acompañarte - Le dijo la mujer, él sonrió pero sintió un golpe seco en su cuello y los brazos de Katara rodeando su cintura antes que su mundo se volviera negro, juró haberla oído gritar.

* * *

Realmente no se si dejar este fic como one shot o continuarlo como un fic largo, puede que tenga algo planeado pues haré lo que diga la mayoría. :·)

De nuevo, siempre pido reviews y criticas, siempre me ayuda a mejorar ^^


End file.
